Monsters and LOVELESS
by Finished and Gone
Summary: Aerith is falling again...She's falling in love, but would Genesis catch her when she hits the ground? My first AU with this couple.
1. Act I Scene I

Act 1: Fallen Angel. Scene 1.

_She raised her hands up to the heavens and prayed with all her heart. She asked little from anyone but all she needed was a friend, someone to extinguish the flame of loneliness. Oh young Ancient with the purest of hearts, We the Planet will give you an angel..._

Aerith's eyes shot open. A body had fallen onto her flowers. The sudden sound caused her heart to beat rapidly. It couldn't be Zack, she thought to herself. He didn't reply to any of her letters. He couldn't possibly fall into her church again, could he? It had been almost five years since they had last spoken to each other.

Aerith rose up from her kneeling position. She rubbed her hands over her long pink dress to get rid of the dust that had attached to the fabric when she was praying.

The Cetra hesitated and tried to peer at the person that had fallen from the roof, but it was difficult to make out who he or she was over the flowers. She walked slowly onto the patch of green in the ruins of the church, taking care not to step on any of the flowers. She came to realise the stranger was a man.

He had on a long reddish coat with chestnut hair that had a few white streaks. However, his face was very youthful. Aerith bent down slightly over the injured man's body. He appeared to be in his late twenties. The man had high cheekbones with a feminine nose and mountain shaped lips. Aerith inhaled sharply_. He was beautiful._

"Hello? Hello? Is everything alright?" she asked. She gazed at the man and confusion swept through her. She did not know who he was and how he fell down here. His body looked battered and wasted.

Aerith tried to move closer to check his pulse when she suddenly tripped over something soft and black. The woman gasped when she realised the man had a large wing protruding from his left shoulder blade. She hesitated a little and curiosity aroused inside her. The wing was a fascinating object to her.

Aerith had never seen a human with one before. She leaned on the grass with her knees slowly and was just about to touch the feathery wing when the man's eyes flung open.

He strained his neck to glance at Aerith but his eyes were glazed over. Aerith's hand flew to her mouth. She had seen eyes like that before, those green- blue pools of mako. Her unexpected guest was definitely a SOLDIER.

"Are you alright?" she asked though she wanted to run away. The man's eyes did not come into focus. It seemed as if he was looking right through her. His lips formed a faint smile.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess..." he whispered before collapsing back to the ground, unconscious.

Aerith scurried a few steps back. Is this what Zack meant when he said soldiers were monsters?

"What should I do?" she thought to herself. She walked frantically around the man, pondering whether to run away or call for help. It would seem rational to help him herself with her healing abilities or she could leave him altogether and return to the church a few months later.

She could call the Avalanche members to dispose of him but that seemed wrong. Aerith strolled across the wooden pavement, wringing her joined hands in worry.

His entrance reminded her so much of Zack. What if he knew where Zack's whereabouts were? She paused and felt a heavy knot form in her stomach. Did she even want to see Zack? He could be anywhere. He did not reply once to her eighty nine letters which was unusual and suspicious of him. Then again, whenever she called him, he was always busy but, sometimes, she needed him. He was her first love. Her feelings had changed because no one would feel the same about someone else after five years of no contact. Zack gave her good memories and she was grateful for that but it was time for her to move on and forget him, maybe wait for him but not to dwell on their moments. She sighed sentimentally and yearned for her lost love once more before turning to the stranger.

She thought she was being useless doing nothing and stamped her boot on the floor. The crisp sound resounded off the hollow walls.

The large doors suddenly sprung open by a strong gust of wind, making Aerith jump. Black feathers flew hectically around the empty church. Aerith surveyed her surroundings in amazement and her gaze fell upon the SOLDIER again. His uniform seemed to be of 1st Class. He was a bit taller than Zack- she would barely reach his shoulder if he were to stand his full height. Her eyes followed his sprawled arms to his black wing.

Aerith had seen pictures of people with wings before; they were angels. They did not have black wings though, only the demons in the artworks that she observed had dark wings. Was he an evil being? She pushed one of her bangs behind her ears, like she always does when she is deep in thought, only to find it fell back in its original place. The man took a breath raggedly, he was craving for life and this action made the Ancient's heart skip a beat.

If he was evil or not, he was someone near death and Aerith decided to help him. She took a spare basket that she usually used for gathering her flowers and scrambled her way to the streets.

Midgar was busy like most days and the vast city made the Ancient feel congested with many people bustling about and cars stuck in traffic every hour. She rushed passed through crowds of local people.

Aerith made way her into a gloomy, vacant alley. It was a shortcut to the nearest item store. The place had a dark, eerie mood to it. She heard footsteps behind her but when the Cetra turned around nobody was there. She walked quickly as she didn't want to waste any time for the injured man in her church.

Aerith clutched her basket tightly and whispered phrases of prayer.

She heard the footsteps again, louder than before and the young woman saw a long shadow flicker on the wall before it faded into the darkness. Aerith stood in one spot and tried to ignore the loud beating of her heart. Someone was breathing heavily behind her.

Strong hands grabbed Aerith's long braid and threw her to the floor. She yelped in shock and slapped the man.

He grimaced and watched her lecherously. His face was dirty and he had a rancid scent radiating from his ragged clothes. A silver piercing was hanging from his nose and the lobes of his ears. It took her a while to recognise who he was through the darkness.

It was Vera, the leader of a skater group. The flashback raced through Aerith's mind: He had asked her for a bouquet of flowers a few days ago but when she gave it to him; he threw it into a puddle of mud, claiming how ugly they were. She punched him then impulsively and he attempted to attack her but a crowd of old women stopped him and gave the vandal a good beating.

Aerith never understood why Vera had thrown her flowers away. She did not want to either; he had a reclining reputation anyway.

"Well, well, if it isn't Midgar's flower-girl? I hit the jackpot!"

Before Aerith could protest, the wretched man attempted to lean over her, his muscular arms grabbing hold of her thin, fragile wrists. The woman scuffled underneath him but his knees were pressing on her thighs.

"Why not sell something else other than your ugly flowers?" Vera teased and twirled his finger in her hair. His breath was stale and reeked of alcohol. He took a whiff of her flowery scent and gave a satisfied sigh.

Aerith pleaded him to stop but her cries enforced her encounter to act with more efficiency. Vera fiddled with her coat. He succeeded in tearing her bolero jacket off and now had his eyes on her buttoned dress. Tears streamed down the Cetra's face.

"Please, stop..."she sobbed. The wicked man pushed her head against the concrete ground. Aerith winced. Her face became covered in dirt when Vera's hands traced her features. His long, dark greasy hair tickled her cheeks.

"Stop moving, you whore! You're the one getting me excited with your skimpy dress!" he retorted. He moved one of his legs off her and held her waist compactly to stop her from shaking.

Aerith bit the hand that was on her lips and raised her foot slightly before slamming the front of her boot in the middle of the man's trousers. His face contorted with pain and he rolled off in agony. She breathed rapidly and stood up to defend herself.

Aerith gave Vera another kick in the shin and retrieved her fallen basket. The adrenaline was pumping fast in her body and helped her run with speed she never knew she had. Her legs were still sore after succumbing to the man's weight.

"This is not over, you bitch!" she heard the muffled voice scream as she raced through many alleyways. Her heart was thumping intensely.

Aerith leaned against a wall when she estimated that she was safe and cried to herself. Her body shivered with fear and her mind raced through the consequences of what could have happened if luck was not by her side. Elymra always warned her not to go into the streets but Aerith was sure she could manage it.

Aerith knelt to the floor and cradled her face into her knees, her ribcage rattled from her violent sobs. She trembled with vehemence before regaining herself when she remembered the dying stranger lying on her flowers. She wiped the dirt off her face and continued her destination.

Aerith found the item shop and entered it after fixing her unruly appearance. She needed to stay adorable and meticulous if she wanted to get discounts from the shop keeper.

A bell chimed as she entered the store.

"I would like a Phoenix Down please," she told the large, stout man at the counter.

"That would be...One thousand and five hundred gil," he replied. He was sweating heavily in the busy shop. _He needed an air conditioner_.

"I think that is a bit too expensive, Sir," Aerith remarked and fanned herself with one hand.

The shop keeper rubbed his bristled chin.

"Hmph...Okay dear, how about one thousand gil instead?"

Aerith looked into her wallet. She had enough for the item, but that would mean spending two months allowance. At times like these, she and Elymra needed the money.

Leaving all her anxiety aside, the woman reluctantly handed the shop owner the money.

"Thank you," she whispered as he placed a bag full of phoenix feathers into her basket.

Aerith left the shop with a heavy heart. How was she going to explain this to Elymra? Her foster mother was already angry with the whole Zack affair, but what will she say if she found out that Aerith spend their money for Shinra's war-toy?

Aerith took a different route to the church to avoid any more encounters with Vera.

The SOLDIER was lying exactly where she had left him on the grass, but she noticed with concern that he was considerably paler than before.

Aerith opened the pack of Phoenix Down. Elymra had used this before for a severely injured traveller. The feathers were known for their explicit healing abilities that saved many from the clutches of Death. They contained a bit of the Lifestream in them to revive the fallen but not the dead. Once the feathers came in contact with the patient's circulatory system, they engulfed all the toxins and forced the heart to beat normally again by sending electric impulses to the pacemaker.

Aerith parted the one winged Soldier's mouth and tossed the feathers down his throat.

A faint red colour appeared on his cheeks as he choked through the down. Blood trickled down the side of his lips. His breathing slowly evened out, and his tense muscles relaxed as he sank deeper into unconsciousness.

Aerith sighed with relief. The blood meant that the Down was working well.

_We show no regrets with giving you a half angel though we hope that you, young Cetra, will stop the vengeance spurring in this man's heart. We, the Planet, have tried to redeem our choices of heroes but we fail many times. _


	2. Act I Scene II

Act I: Fallen Angel. Scene II

Life.

It was flowing through his sore veins, a balm for his degenerating body. He could see nothing. Maybe he had turned blind. Or was he finally dead? There were so many dreams he wished to fulfil, so many goals he wanted to achieve on this Planet- but apparently they were dreams that were never meant to be.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end..."the words rolled automatically off his tongue. He tasted something metallic. Blood perhaps?

"_Hello? Is everything okay? Hold onto this strength...Wake up."__  
_

What a beautiful voice. Was the goddess welcoming him to heaven? Genesis felt his numb lips twitch into a smile. Maybe it was not all in vain. Maybe he had found the gift of the goddess at last.

"The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar," he continued. A soft palm touched his throbbing forehead. The goddess had a cool touch to her, he admitted. She felt like satin against his calloused skin.

"_A goddess, huh? Don't fall into the Lifestream just yet...I sense that the Planet needs you. Wake up, please? "_ the voice resonated gently like a silent waterfall.

How strange, Genesis thought to himself. Why was she telling him to wake up? He felt awake. She should appear to him and welcome him to the Lifestream.

Another soft, feathery material fell down his throat and he coughed again. He felt his own blood trickle down the side of his lips. His body was losing control of this reverie. It wanted to...Wake up.

Genesis grappled desperately with his unconsciousness, trying to hang on to the dream. He wanted to see the goddess. He wanted to attain her gift and nothing was going to thwart his wishes.

"She guides us to bliss..." he whispered through gritted teeth as his muscles twitched with the desire to move. Sweat gathered around the edges of his temples. He was losing connection with the Lifestream. He felt himself falling back down to the earth.

"_Oh Minerva, why do Soldiers have to be so weird? Hang on. I'll heal you."_

Who owned this resonating voice if not Minerva? Was she a witch stopping him from obtaining the gift of the goddess? Genesis wanted to thrash at the woman who was talking to him but his body was very feeble.

Small hands cupped his face and he heard a piercing sound as cold waves washed over him, knitting his wounds back together and causing him pain simultaneously.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey!" he gasped as the cold and burning sensation reached his aching mind.

"_You're doing fine! Almost there!"  
_DEATH.

This was death.

She. Was. Killing. Him. Slowly.

"In my own salvation..." His eyes regained energy to move. They fluttered open and locked with the perplexed emerald gems that looked down on him.

"And your eternal slumber..." The last words echoed into a distant memory before being carried away by a breath of the wind, lost perpetually in the atmosphere around him.

The young woman in her early twenties staggered away from him. She remained kneeling in the grass as Genesis gave a groan before he sat up to face her.

She was nothing like he had ever seen before with her lustrous auburn hair twisting into a braid that fell to her waist. Stray strands framed her face with soft ringlets that curled past her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink dress that contrasted greatly with her creamy white skin.

His eyes drifted to her flawless complexion, so beautiful it was with her cheeks containing rosy hues and her large emerald eyes were so deep that he would not have been surprised if they coveted the Lifestream itself.

Her small, perfect hands were holding a bag of golden Phoenix feathers. She must have used these to help him.

"Thank you," he started. Her rose coloured lips gave him an encouraging smile.

"You scared me, you know? Falling down through the roof like that. I'm glad you're alright," she told him in a voice that could even seduce a Fallen Angel to his doom.

Genesis had an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Some hero he must have been. Heroes didn't give in to their weaknesses. Heroes didn't need a mediocre woman to heal them. What did the girl think of him now? She probably thought he was weak...

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however  
by a woman of the opposing nation, he thought inwardly.

She may have saved him today but that did not mean his body would stop degrading.

"I'm Aerith. Who might you be?" she asked.

Genesis brushed a hand through his hair. Who was he anyway? A Soldier? A monster? A hero? A villain? A friend? A traitor?

All those names summed up to define who he was.

"Genesis," was his only reply. He tried to stand up, his legs buckling underneath his weight. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and was ready to fall but the same gentle hands that had held his face a few minutes before were now supporting him; one on his forearm and the other on his shoulder.

Genesis glanced down at the petite woman, no taller than five foot three.

He was touched by her kindness. His eyes brimmed with tears.

How could she help a monster like him?

People in the streets would flinch when they saw him with his mako eyes and hideous wing but here was a young woman helping him. She was not even afraid to touch him when his skin had the invisible scars of harsh training and experimentation.

Aerith was so close to him that he could smell the lavender and roses scent coming off her. It relaxed his inner senses and he felt himself falling on his knees, not because of the pain in his body but because of the pain of her kindness and forbidden beauty.

"Aerith...Are you a goddess?" he asked, his lips trembled when he spoke her name.

She gave a sweet laugh, her hands flying to her mouth. Aerith helped Genesis regain his balance and shook her head.

Genesis made up his mind to escape from her. He could not stay with her anymore.

He had a mission to fulfil. Sephiroth had denied helping him and after the end of Nibelheim, Genesis was capturing second and third class soldiers so he could incorporate his genes into theirs. He needed the Jenova cells.

He watched Aerith again as he thought and slowly she began to lose her divine beauty. She looked like an ordinary human being now, no more striking than anyone else.

Genesis suddenly felt superior to her. His features formed his usual narcissistic expression. He realised how fragile Aerith was and if he wanted to, he could end her life right here.

How beautiful she would look when dead...

"I have to leave," he muttered. He felt ashamed of his malignant thoughts. Only monsters were capable of having thoughts like these.

"It's past midnight. You're allowed to stay here if you want," Aerith told him.

Genesis shook his head. "No, I need to go."

"In that case, do you think you could take me home? It's not safe for a girl to be roaming around the streets at night on her own."

Their eyes met. Genesis gave her a slight nod and she joined her hands as sign of thanks.

* * *

Aerith walked by his side as they left the church. The moonlight fell onto them.

Genesis rarely talked no matter how coquettish she was. He appeared shy at times and then, arrogant.

He walked as if he carried all the burden of the world on his shoulders. There appeared to be a hint of ghostly pride in his posture. He was not over abundant like Zack but less friendly.

"You're a Soldier, right?" she asked.

He laughed ironically and waved a hand as if dismissing her question.

"I'm no more a soldier than you are."

"But...You're eyes...They..."Aerith felt herself lost for words, something that wasn't common for her. Genesis turned to her, his eyes shining with a brilliant shade of blue in the semi-darkness.

"It's better not to know. Shinra is not trustworthy...Aerith," he commented. Her name was pronounced slowly through his lips.

Aerith's eyes met the ground. Of course, Shinra was not trustworthy. She knew that herself. They tortured the Ancients all the time. Maybe he had been tortured or betrayed by them as well.

She felt sympathy towards him. Even though she had just healed him, she sensed that he was still dying in some way-a way that couldn't be fixed with magic or phoenix feathers. She saw a child trapped inside him that he only showed on rare moments.

"You must have endured a lot," Aerith murmured. Question after question bounced through her mind but she held her tongue. She couldn't help but fear the stranger that had fallen through the roof. She feared those blue eyes that reminded her of a restless storm.

He said nothing and strutted away in the directions she had given

Genesis stopped dead in his tracks and glanced around suspiciously. Aerith emulated his actions but nothing was visible through the darkness. She had heard before that mako eyes enhanced human vision.

"Is something wrong?" she asked meekly, her heart was beating rapidly. She was afraid but Genesis lifted a hand to quieten her and resumed surveying the area.

"Genesis is something out there?"Aerith treaded a few steps towards him

"Look out!" he said suddenly and pushed Aerith behind him in a swift gesture.

A large black wolf tumbled onto Genesis and gnashed its canine teeth into the Soldier's shoulder, deep enough to draw blood.

Aerith screamed in horror. She stood frozen and helpless as she watched the man and the beast wrestle for survival on the gravel.

Genesis pulled away from the fiend and withdrew his red rapier. He flailed the sword as he jumped towards the wolf and slashed one of its paws off.

Aerith covered her mouth as her eyes grew larger in shock.

Genesis revolved his sword to cut the beast's other leg. A pool of blood spewed on the ground.

Flames formed around his fingertips as his hand swayed over his face to his waist before pushing it forward to aim the sparks of fire at the trembling wolf. The flames shot at the animal with tremendous speed.

The wolf howled to the heavens as it was engulfed in fire. Another cry responded to its howl from the distance.

Genesis slipped his sword back into his strap and motioned Aerith to follow him.

Aerith watched the wolf's fallen and singed body get smaller in perspective as she walked away.

The howls from the distance did not cease for the monster that was killed by a monster.


	3. Act II Scene I

Act II: Blooming Flowers. Scene I.

He pressed his hand on his shoulder to cease the flow of blood. The wolf had bitten the old degrading wound that was first caused by his own sword in a past battle between him and Sephiroth.

Genesis winced and tightened his grip.

"Are you alright? Let me heal that for you," Aerith volunteered. The moonlight reflected gracefully off her delicate features. Her face was harmonic to look upon, so pleasing in Midgar's barren wilderness.

"No, it's only a scratch," he stuttered.

"Here, let me help you," Aerith reassured with a smile. She reached her hand to touch his bleeding shoulder but Genesis jerked away. He didn't want her to find out the degradation.

He attempted to turn slightly to avoid her but she remained persistent to help him.

"Stop!" he exclaimed and grabbed her thin wrist firmly. His thumb and finger met with ease around it.

Her eyes grew wide in trepidation as he shoved her away from him.

"You should know when to stop intruding into other people's business, Aerith," Genesis spat, his tone acidic.

He saw her mouth open in protest but no words escaped as her eyes lingered to the crimson sword at his side.

Moments of silence passed between them. He caught her watching him with an intensity that would have made the ice in his heart to melt if not for an ignorant barrier around it.

He continued to walk with her though her steps became slower. Genesis stopped and turned to her.

"If you don't want to be escorted than you could have said so before this."There was annoyance in his voice.

"No...You passed my house..."Aerith murmured and pointed at a small, weathered house at her left.

Genesis felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he stammered an apology. A faint smile crossed Aerith's lips but her eyes still held fear.

Green, they were so very _green,_ and he imagined a secret forest nourished inside those irises. If only the gift of the goddess could be found in those depths...

A sharp pang exploded around his wounded shoulder and he gasped in pain. The tingling feeling surged through his veins and to his heart.

The eyes he was admiring were now filled with worry.

"Genesis!"

Her voice rang through his ears like the waves of the ocean and the last thing he saw was her lithe figure running towards him as his body fell to the hard ground, his vision dwindling to black.

* * *

He was in darkness once again and he wondered to himself, how long must he endure these continuous short lapses of consciousness?

Voices hovered above him like a chorister of angels.

_Aerith, he doesn't look trusworthy. What if he was sent by Shinra to take you away?_

This voice was deep, homely and venerable. There was a wise tone to it.

The other voice was young, sweet and seductive; he had heard that voice before.

_But Mom, he was injured. I don't know how he ended up in the church but if he was from Shinra, then where did he get these wounds? He was half dead when I found him! I couldn't just leave him..._

A wave of nausea washed over Genesis as he slowly regained consciousness. His throat was searing with the sensation of vomiting.

_Maybe they did! There is no telling what Shinra could do. I want you to get rid of this man as soon as he gets his strength back._

Genesis was swooning towards sleep again. He peered through his eyelids and saw two blurred figures beside the bedpost. One was pink and the other was blue.

"I don't think he'll stay. He's not very friendly," the woman in pink mused. Realisation hit him in waves. That was Aerith's voice. He must be in her house.

Genesis groaned silently, the two women turned to him. His eyes fluttered open and took in the appearance of an old woman clad in blue. Her face was carved with deep lines, and her eyes seemed distant and misty, almost as if her vision had been dimmed from all she had seen in life.

"Where am I?"the Soldier started. Cool air prickled on his bare torso, and he felt a bandage neatly fitted around his shoulder and chest. His wing was tucked neatly behind his shoulder.

Aerith placed a cold, damp cloth over his burning forehead.

"You're in my room. The monster you fought with must have inserted some kind of poison into your body. You should rest here for the night." Surprisingly, there was no regret in her voice. His eyes lingered to the green jewels that gleamed on her face like the stars in the heavens above.

"Thanks..."he whispered. The woman, who he presumed to be Aerith's mother, hovered towards him.

"Alright, listen here Soldier, I know you saved my daughter but that does not make you her friend and also, don't get too comfortable here. I want you _out_ once you recover. There isn't any space in this house for the likes of you." She stormed out, demanding Aerith to follow her.

Aerith turned to Genesis with an apologetic look before following her mother.

Genesis breathed through his nose, the heat leaving an uncomfortable feeling on his skin. He never intended to stay here.

Aerith was kind to offer him help again. Why was she keeping him like this though? She knew he was a Soldier, she saw his destructive power. He could kill her with the strength of his hands alone, but she didn't run away.

He flung a hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. _She was beautiful._

If life was the way it's supposed to be then he would spend more time with her, maybe even ask her out. Who wouldn't when she was so lovely?

But life was not normal. It was twisted and miserable. Life was death and darkness and Angel wings and degradation If he didn't find any Jenova cells then he would die. His life would not end like the last leaf of fall but like an avalanche in the dead of winter.

Genesis fell asleep and dreamt of a lady with long, chestnut hair and a pink dress welcoming him into the Lifestream until the river of Life itself consumed his frail soul and replaced it with a new one, one with renewed hope.

* * *

Aerith sliced a few potatoes and threw them into a large pot along with other vegetables. She added a pinch of camomile for relaxation and comfrey for tissue growth promotion.

"What do you sense with his spirit?" Elymra entered the kitchen and sat on a stool opposite a small rounded table.

Aerith rotated the vegetables with a wooden spoon.

"He has a deep connection with Minerva, I can feel it. His spirit is strong but broken. I think the Planet wants something from him but I don't know what," she replied.

The Cetra sensed her foster mother's cynical gaze behind her back. Elymra heaved a sigh and stood up.

"You know best Aerith, but please, do not keep him here for too long." She left rose and the room, heaving another sigh as she walked.

Aerith took in the fresh smell of the stew and sighed with satisfaction. She poured the vegetables into a blender and mixed them until they were liquid.

Slowly and carefully, she took a bowl and filled it with some of the soup. She sniffed at it again and her stomach growled. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Sometime around…yesterday?

But now wasn't the time to eat; she needed to give some to Genesis first.

Aerith walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Genesis, are you awake?"

No answer.

She stood there, her hands nearly threatened to let go of the warm bowl she was holding. She called again but still there was no reply and she tensed, fear gripping her heart.

Aerith placed one hand on her hip before she twisted the door knob and entered, her heart pounding with worry with what she might find.

"Genesis?" She murmured.

She looked at the motionless figure on the bed, holding her breath. But then there was a gentle rise of his chest, and a snoring exhale. She let out the breath she had been holding and couldn't help but giggle. He looked adorable. With his face so peaceful and his body so tranquil, he almost looked like a small child.

Aerith shook him gently, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up in agony to face her.

"Hi..."he told her. Aerith pulled a chair beside the bed; the rays of dawn slipped through the window and fell upon them, the misty blue, gold and pink hues casting beautiful tinges of colour along her walls.

"I've brought you some soup, it'll help you regain your strength," Aerith said. Genesis' eyes lingered to the bowl in her hands as he tried to reach for the spoon.

His arm fell back to his side and he winced. Aerith watched him with sympathy.

She took a spoonful of the soup and brought it to his mouth. Genesis stared at her for a while. The Cetra gave him an encouraging smile and nodded her head in response.

The copper-haired Soldier parted his lips and let the warm liquid slide down his throat. Aerith continued to feed him until the bowl was empty. She wiped the stains on his mouth with a tissue hesitantly. She was so close that she could smell his bittersweet, mako scent.

"Aerith, I can't thank you enough," Genesis whispered.

"I'm always here to help." Aerith nodded as she made her way towards the door.

"I was part of an experiment for Shinra."

She froze, her fingers wrapped around the metal handle of the door. She heard her breath catch.

"I… was an experiment for Shinra. It was an attempt to construct the ultimate weapon. I was… born then sent to a laboratory for experimentation. Unfortunately… well, I suppose you could say the experiment failed." He muttered wryly. "And I was the one to suffer the consequences. In my fury, I betrayed Shinra. I am nothing more than a rogue to them now. All I want is vengeance." Genesis gazed at the bed sheets and sighed.

Aerith placed her hand on his arm impulsively; his eyes focused on her fingers placed on his well-built biceps before looking into her green ones.

"Many people are hurting because of Shinra and I understand your actions but sometimes, revenge isn't the best solution. Sometimes, you have to accept who you are," she stopped and bit her lower lip as flashes of Ifalna swept through her mind. Aerith swallowed and kept her tears at the edge of her vision.

Genesis removed her hand from his arm and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You speak wisely for someone so young. It seems that I'm not the only one who has suffered great hardships. Thank you for...Everything."

With those words he let go of her hand, his lips curled into a faint smile. The Cetra blinked in confusion and blushed.

"I hope my words help you to make the right decision." She moved away from him and held the brass door-knob. It was colder than Genesis' hand.

Genesis' story intrigued her. They were so many loose ends to it that she wanted to find out about. She had to know about him, the scar on his shoulder, his origin...

"Genesis?"

"Hmm?"

Aerith glanced over her shoulder. Genesis' features were blurred in the mist of dawn.

"What...How did you fall into my church?"

Genesis froze, his expression going blank. The silver strands in his hair glistened as fresh rays of sunlight fell upon them.

"That is a story for another day," he replied coldly, breaking the bond they had formed a moment ago.

Aerith inhaled sharply and exited the room, leaving behind traces of her lavender scent to fade into the walls.


	4. Act II Scene II

Act II: Blooming Flowers. Scene II

Aerith sat on a stool in the kitchen and recalled the conversation she had with Genesis. She bit her lower lip lightly. It had been five hours since their awkward conversation. Maybe she should go up and apologise.

Sunlight poured through the curtains as she made her way up the stairs. Aerith stood opposite her room and knocked on the door. She joined her hands in patience but there was no answer like last time.

"Genesis, I know you're angry on me for being nosy but I was just curious. I'm sorry," she spoke. She leaned against the door and listened for any sounds of movement.

There were none.

"I promise to mind my own business next time. Really, I will, only, don't be mad at me. Pretty please?" Aerith asked meekly. She was losing her patience and pushed the door open.

To her surprise, Genesis wasn't in the room. The window was open. The curtains were blowing frantically, scattering pages of her diaries around the room. The bed sheets were thrown on the ground.

Aerith walked towards the window. Her heart was heavy as she glanced at the forlorn view outside.

Genesis had left her without an explanation. She was alone again, the only freak living in Midgar.

Aerith placed one hand over her eyes and whimpered. She had thought that keeping a Soldier would reignite the feelings she had felt when Zack was around but Genesis was not like Zack.

Genesis was cruel, arrogant. He was no less than a monster.

Aerith kneeled to the floor, her hands clung the fabric on her thighs. It was never in her heart to hate anyone. The second man that had fallen through the church's roof had already found a spot in her soul.

For all that was worth, she had already forgiven him.

* * *

Genesis roamed the skies of Midgar for nearly two weeks. He observed people's daily lives and wondered how they lived without worrying too much about life's trivialities.

He held a scrumptious White Banora apple in one hand and settled on a high building. He recalled the time his mother went on a picnic with him back in Banora. She had a basket full of the apples he loved.

She was caring, always encouraging him to follow his dreams. She knew that him joining Soldier would mean that their time together is over but she didn't protest.

Genesis took a bite off the apple, the succulent juice dripped down his chin. Aerith reminded him of his mother. He never met a girl quite like her before.

Ofcourse, there were women in the past that he courted but none impressed him more than the woman in pink. Aerith was a Seraph, a divine creature on this Planet.

She was unafraid to speak what was on her mind and that trait terrified Genesis. He was scared that she would think him weak and a failure when she found out the truth about his injuries.

During the time that elapsed after his departure, Genesis had shamefully watched her actions in the city. He took in the way she enticed people into buying her flowers. He loved the way she talked to them, the way she laughed when men ludicrously joked with her, the way she shook droplets off her braid whenever it rained.

Genesis became obsessed with her every movement but he didn't dare to encounter her again. Instead, he watched over her like a guardian angel when he was tired of searching for Jenova cells.

was the only one in the lab who realised the Soldier's unusual behaviour.

"It's the first time I've seen you so content. What is there to be so happy about?" Hollander asked him one day. Genesis never replied. How could he explain that he had been enchanted by a beautiful Maiden, a graceful Nymph with the purest of hearts?

Genesis shook the thought aside. A monster like him didn't deserve Aerith and she didn't deserve a monster.

He saw her now, skipping through the allies in Midgar, swinging her basket back and forward. Her carefree behaviour caused a smile to spread across Genesis' face.

She resumed walking then came to a halt and cautiously surveyed the area around her. Genesis threw his apple behind him and squinted down at the ally as the rays of sunset obscured his vision.

"Not now..."he whispered as he lifted a hand to shield his face from the light. There came a bang from the street beneath him followed by a muffled scream.

"Let me go!"Aerith suddenly screamed. Genesis hesitated and watched a long-haired man shove Aerith towards the wall. The intruder attempted to kiss her, holding her cheeks between his fingers with one hand to make her mouth pout at him.

Aerith managed to slip away after kicking him low somewhere, Genesis didn't see exactly where. He curled his hand into a fist and pondered whether to interfere or not. If he saves her then he'd find it hard to run away from her divine charm this time.

"Vera, please! Stop..." Aerith sobbed. The wretched man-Vera- paid no attention and tore her jacket off. He received a slap from the woman which caused him to act with more efficiency.

Vera cornered Aerith against the wall once more and slipped a finger under one of the straps on her dress. Genesis knitted his eyebrows together, his wing heaved forward as he took flight down towards them.

"Let's see what you're made of," he heard Vera chortle as the lascivious man ripped Aerith's strap. She gasped in shock and held the torn area of her dress to prevent it from falling. Genesis landed on the concrete ground.

He didn't give Vera a chance to look around and grinded a fist into the skater's back. The Soldier gritted his teeth in fury. One hit didn't satisfy his desire to rip Aerith's tormenter into pieces. Vera groaned and knelt to the floor, giving Aerith enough time to get behind Genesis. She eyed him with genuine surprise.

"You have a boyfriend?" Vera chuckled but his smile faded from his face when he faced Genesis. Vera guffawed at Genesis' hideous wing and piercing blue eyes.

"A-a SOLDIER?" he whimpered. Genesis gave him a nefarious smirk and delivered a devastating blow across Vera's jaw, breaking the bone.

Vera screamed in agony. Aerith's hand flew to her mouth while the other remained holding the receding part of her dress. She still managed to look like a modest Seraph in this situation.

Genesis clutched Vera's arm and twisted it until he heard the joints dislocate. The injured man's shrieks were dimmed in his mind. He couldn't hear them properly. The only thought that crossed his mind was to avenge Aerith. This man toiled with her dignity. He had to pay for it.

The raged Soldier grabbed the sides of Vera's head, ignoring the pleas escaping from the skater, and smashed him against the wall – Once, twice and a third time. Vera dropped to the floor, motionless.

Genesis slowly turned towards Aerith. He recognised dewdrops forming in her eyes. She was afraid of him? Did she condemn his actions? He extended a hand to touch her face. She backed away swiftly, her tears hidden in the darkness.

"Aerith..."

Genesis removed his red jacket and placed it over Aerith's shoulders. She let out a sob and remained staring at the floor. The Soldier turned towards the wall again.

"I'm sorry that I killed him. He shouldn't have done that with you. It was wrong and it just got me so...Angry. You should get home to Elymra."

He sensed the friction of discomfort between them. Aerith made no movements. Maybe she left him quietly?

"Goodbye Aerith..."

Small arms suddenly shifted underneath his and settled around his strong torso. Genesis raised his eyebrow and gazed over his shoulder at Aerith who had her face buried on the back of his leather shirt.

"Please don't go...If you ever wondered why I helped you and took you to my house, it's because...Because..." Aerith swallowed and held onto Genesis tighter.

"It's because I'm a very lonely person. I just wanted some company-I needed a friend. Please...Don't leave me again, Genesis...I need you. I need a friend."

Genesis digested this information as Aerith wept behind him. Obviously he couldn't stay with this woman just so he could be her friend. He had a mission to fulfil. He needed Jenova cells. He needed to stay alive.

Aerith could never provide him that security. However, he needed her beside him. He wanted to spend time with her. He _wanted_ her.

Genesis shifted to look at her. She avoided looking directly into his eyes. She seemed so vulnerable, a woman stained with her own insecurities. He could easily take advantage of that.

Aerith yelped when he embraced her.

"To tell the truth, I was in need of a friend also. Thank you Aerith," he whispered.

_Yes, thank you for everything, for saving me, for believing in a monster, for existing. _

Darkness closed in on the lonely woman, the selfish monster and a wasting corpse.


End file.
